Unexpected Surprise
by 0XOX Walking Flame
Summary: 1-800-Where-R-U story! One Chapter only! Jess get kidnapped! Unexpected character shows up! Read, it doesn't suck as much as I thought it would.


One chapter only. Short story. 1-800-where-r-u story.   
  
Summary- What happens when Jess gets kidnapped herself? An mystery character shows up and helps.  
  
Yeah, um, sorry if this is a horrible story. I just thought of it, and I'm not sure what to do.  
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and found myself being tied up in a old house with a gag in my mouth. I never knew how much this sucked.  
  
Why do people hate me so much? I'm only doing them a favor. And people are kidnapping me! I guess I have to be careful now when I go get my beauty sleep now. I should put up a security alert.  
  
Hold on. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I should be scared to died about being killed. but for some reason, I'm not. I told you that I'm weird.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
The door busted open. And somebody came stood next to me. "No so much in control now, are you?" He wore a mask. I could feel him smirking behind his mask  
  
I tried to say something but nothing came out.   
  
"Hmm. I thought so. My boss would like to speak to you." He turned around and stood next to the door.  
  
Lots of bodyguards came in. Followed by a tall man dressed in a dark suit.  
  
"You took away my son! Where is my son?" He said through gritted teeth. He gripped my arm and started twisting it.   
  
I flinched in pain. Clearly, he wanted me died. I mumbled something.  
  
"Get that filthy thing out of her mouth." He order. The masked man came and took it out.   
  
I spat in his eye. Bullseye!  
  
"See boss?" He pleaded.  
  
The guy shot him a cold glare. And Masky backed away.  
  
"Now, tell me where my Son is." He spat out.   
  
I smirked and said. "I don't know who you are talking 'bout!" I spat in his face. he wiped it out with a handkerchief.  
  
He started twisting my arm again. Ow!OW! OW! "Now look here little girl. I'm treating you respect. NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HELL MY SON IS!!!!"  
  
I bit my lips in pain. "I don't know who your son is."  
  
"Oh yes you do. You know perfectly who I'm talking 'bout!" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh. I helped so many children. Of couse I don't know who or where your son is. And I don' tdo those stuffs anyway!" Okay. Now I think he broke my arm. He'll so pay for this if I ever get outta here alive.  
  
"SEAN! You know perfectly where Sean is!"   
  
Rob's POV:  
  
RIIINGGGG! RIIINN-  
  
I picked up the phone.  
  
"Robert? This is Joe. Is Jess over at your Place?" I heard Mr. Mastriani say.  
  
I got right outta bed when I heard Jess's name being mentioned. "Jess? No. Why? Is she okay?"  
  
"Actually...no. We can't find her anywhere."  
  
"But, that's just Jess. She's always up to-, er, missing. Don't worry she'll be fine."  
  
"No. This time it's different. We think that she might be kidnapping."  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right over."  
  
(A/N Okie Dokie. Getting right to the point.)-midnight.  
  
I was riding my bike home when I saw a little boy roaming on the street. I got a close look at him. I've seen him before, but where? "Sean?"  
  
The little boy with the baseball cap looked at me. "Hold on. It's, er, Rob, right?"  
  
"Whatta you doing here Sean? You shouldn't be here. What if they see you?"  
  
"Listen. I heard about Jess. It's all over the news. I think I might know where she is! Take me to the abandoned movie theater on Channel Road." He explained in a rush.  
  
"Get on."  
  
Jess's POV:  
  
I was beaten up all over. That's child's abuse. It's hurts to even open an eye.  
  
Then the door opened again. It was probably Masky and his gang wanting to beat me up again.  
  
But then, I saw a little boy with somebody older. It was dark, I tried to take a closer look but it's hurts so much to move.  
  
"Jess. What have they done to you! They'll pay for this!" Happiness filled me to here this voice. Rob.  
  
"Rob?" I asked my voice small.  
  
"C'mon Jess. Let's get outta here before father gets here!" The little person called.  
  
Dad? Oh no. "Sean?" I asked my voice shaking. "You shouldn't be here." My lips hurted to even speak.  
  
Sean came and untied me. "Thanks." I uttered.  
  
"There's no time for this. C'mon, let's go." Rob came towards me.  
  
"I can't move." I said.  
  
"C'mon then." Rob picked me up in his arms. It was almost romantic.  
  
When we left. I saw Masky and his gang. "Look! They're getting away!"  
  
I wasn't up for a fight. But Rob and Sean sure was. Hey, Sean's pretty good. At least better than last time. He could take on grown men! God, I'm proud of him.  
  
They I saw somebody holding a gun on Rob's back. "AGH!" I punched him on the face, and he dropped the gun. Both Rob And Sean stared at me in shock.  
  
"I thought that it hurts too much to move." Rob sneered.   
  
"Shut up Rob."  
  
  
  
"So, where is Sean, now?" I asked Rob. Who is sitting beside my bed.  
  
"Oh. He left when we got to the police station. Here, he left you this." he smiled and handed me a letter.  
  
I read and and smiled sweetly. Aw, Sean really cares. Too bad I didn't get to say good-bye.  
  
"And what happened to 'The Madman Who Wants His Son Back'?"  
  
"Oh. He's in jail now. and so is the rest of his crew." He answered. "But how are you?"  
  
"Oh. As horrible as always." I chuckled.  
  
"You know, you are quite a girl."  
  
"Mmm." I shrugged.  
  
Then Rob leaned over and we share a passionate kiss. Oh do I love him!  
  
  
  
Okay. So that was it. Now, please review. 


End file.
